Interview with a Death Eater
by LowSkiesGirl
Summary: What causes a person to betray everything they were brought up to believe? This is one woman's story of her journey into complete darkness.
1. Arrivals and Revelations

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it. :(**

Chapter 1 – Arrivals and Revelations

They drug her into Azkaban, kicking, spitting and screaming. It took six of them to subdue what appeared to be a rather small woman. Her fine robes were dirty and torn and her hair was tangled. She snarled and lashed out at every opportunity. Her eyes were aflame with rage and indignation.

"Get your stinking hands off of me, mudbloods and blood traitors! Let me GO! How dare you treat me like this. Don't you have any idea WHO I AM?"

One of the guards, panting slightly with the effort of avoiding her violence, said, "Why, yes, Lady Malfoy, we know exactly who you are. You've been kind of hard to ignore these past few years, now haven't you? What with all the attacks on the Order and Muggles. You've certainly done your married name proud, that's for sure. "

The guards finally wrestled her to a cell and threw her inside. She landed hard on her knees and the guards laughed a little when she groaned from the pain.

"Doesn't feel very good now does it, milady?", the guard sneered. "But I guess a few scrapes is nothing compared to hell you've put those innocent Muggles through. And you coming from the family you did. If you were mine, well, I don't know that I'd be as forgiving as.."

"Thomas, that's enough. No matter what the accused may or may not have done, we will not stoop to the level of the Death Eaters. " The voice was soft and low, but the tone was hard. Yet, it was tinged with an unknowable sadness.

"Yessir, Mr. Potter. Awful sorry, sir. It's just…it's just…what she's done, sir. Who she was, sir. To betray everything she was taught and to go and marry a Malfoy and in the end, turn out worse than he ever thought about being, sir. It breaks your heart, sir, it just breaks your heart."

"I know, Thomas, trust me, I know. " Harry Potter sighed and turned to look inside the cell. _"Yes", _he thought_, "it does break your heart. And if I dwell on it too long, it may just break my sanity." _ He shook his head and turned back to the guards standing there. "I want two of you on this door at all times, no exceptions. For now, I want her fed and given some water to clean herself up and a change of clothes. "

The guards nodded and two of them stationed themselves on either side of the door while a third went to gather food, clean robes and a basin of water. The other three went off towards the front gate talking amongst themselves. "It just ain't right, you know. Her doing what she done. And with her background…" "Shhhh, he'll hear you and he won't like it one bit."

Harry looked into the cell again. "Lady Malfoy, someone will be bringing you a change of clothes, some food and some water to clean yourself up. I have to notify Headquarters of your arrival and when you've eaten and had a chance to refresh yourself, we'll begin with your questioning."

"Trust you to make it sound like a bloody social call, Potter. Don't think for one minute you'll get information out of me. Or do you want to reminisce about old times? Do you want to relive your past glories at good old Hogwarts in order to soothe your conscience? Do you think that going over those old tired memories will somehow erase the failures of the past decade? Will it make you sleep better at night, Harry Potter? Would that stop the nightmares?"

He gritted his teeth to stop the angry retort on his lips. She was baiting him, he knew it, but her spiteful words hit home.

"What's the matter, dearest Harry? Did I strike a nerve?", she sneered in a syrupy voice. "Did I hurt your wee ickle feelings? Is the Boy Who Lived going to break down and cry?"

She came forward and gripped the bars of the window set into the door. The sleeves of her tattered robe fell back, revealing that terrible sign of her betrayal on her left arm. Harry visibly flinched.

She looked down at her Dark Mark and grinned, wolfishly. "Does this offend you? Does it make you queasy?"

"It's obscene, disgusting.", he ground out, anger and pain evident in his strained voice. "How could you? How could betray your family like that and join with Volde…" He was interrupted by the arrival of the guard with water, food and a clean robe for the prisoner. He straightened up and composed himself rapidly. "Please go and sit on the bed, Lady Malfoy."

She complied with another sneer and seated herself on the bed, somehow making it seem like a fine chair in one of the many drawing rooms in Malfoy Manor. Harry quickly erected a barrier around her and unlocked the door. The guard went in, and placed the items on the rough table in the cell. The table, one chair and the small bed were all the furnishing allowed a person unlucky enough to find themselves in Azkaban. The guard quickly exited the cell and Harry relocked the door. Then he lifted the barrier around the prisoner.

"I hope everything meets your standards, Lady Malfoy.", Harry said in a flat voice.

"I doubt it will. I'm sure it's difficult for your staff to comprehend the meaning of _haute cuisine_, if you catch my meaning.", she replied with just a touch of sarcasm. "But we all must suffer for our art, no?"

"Art? You call your murderous spree ART?", Harry bellowed, finally pushed beyond the breaking point. "What kind of sick and twisted bitch are you?"

"Why, Harry darling, I'm exactly what you and my blood traitor family made me."

"Don't you dare blame us.", he hissed, shaking with rage. "Don't you dare. We loved you and protected you. "

"Ha! Don't fool yourself, sweetie. You lot didn't do shit but ignore me and push me aside. I wasn't useless, not then and certainly not now. Pity you all failed to see just how powerful I am."

Harry slumped against the door, drained. He looked through his perennially messy black hair.

"Why? Why did you betray us like that, Ginny? "

"Because you betrayed me, Harry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to freshen up and eat before this farce of an interrogation begins. Who will it be, I wonder? You? My bloodtraitor brother? His mudblood whore of a wife? Shacklebolt?" She flipped her vibrant red mane out of her eyes and glared at Harry. "Don't judge me, Boy Who Won't Fucking Die. We all made our choices and most of them were made for the same reason, believe it or not. Now leave, I'm no longer in the mood for your milksop Gryffindor bullshit." She turned her back to the door and said nothing further.

Harry sighed and turned away, walking down the corridor with slumped shoulders. How was he going to break the news to Ron that his sister was finally in custody and didn't appear to be the least bit sorry for the murder and mayhem she'd committed over the past ten years? He held little hope that they would discover she was under an Imperious Curse. She was far too alert for that to even seem possible.

How does someone change that radically? **Was** it their fault? Had they damaged her by trying to protect her? Hopefully, they'd find out those answers soon.

But deep inside, Harry was terrified of those answers.

In her cell, Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy slowly washed and changed into the standard grey prison issue robe. _"Oh Draco"_, she thought, _"It's all gone terribly wrong. I got careless after you left, didn't I? Honestly, nothing mattered very much after that. Not even our children. Let's just say I have a better understanding of your mother now and leave it at that. What's done is done, my love. I'm here, the children are safe, and so is your mother. I wasn't so careless as to make myself their Secret Keeper. Reckless I may be, stupid I am not. I don't think I can avoid the Kiss, darling. Not with what I've done. And you know what? Even with the Kiss hanging over my head, I wouldn't have changed a single thing. What a glorious life we had together. Two wonderful children, a loving home. For time, my love, we had it all. It just breaks my heart that our children will live to see the total breakdown of Wizarding Society in England. To see our proud heritage polluted by half-breeds and mudbloods."_

She sat down at the rough table and wrinkled her nose at the thin stew before her. After she'd finished eating, she went and sat on the bed. She leaned her head against the stone wall and let the moonlight fall on her face. Moonlight reminded her of her husband, taken from her three years ago. As she sat and remembered her loving husband, a solitary tear ran down her face, turned to diamond in light of the moon's silvery glow.


	2. A Lot of Questions and Not Many Answers

Chapter 2 – A Lot of Questions and Not Many Answers

Harry sat at the desk staring at a blank piece of parchment. He had already written Kingsley Shacklebolt, informing him of the capture of Lady Malfoy, but how was he going to tell Ron? He sighed and got up from the plain wooden desk. Crossing the small office, he stared out the grimy window overlooking the sea.

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie and he turned to look at the man standing there.

"Sir, an owl for you. From Head Auror Shacklebolt."

"Thank you, Jenkins." He took the scroll from Jenkins and sat back down at the desk to read it.

_Harry, _

_Good job on the Malfoy capture. I know this can't be easy on you, given your past history with Lady Malfoy._

_I'll be at Azkaban first thing tomorrow morning to begin her interrogation. _

_Have you alerted her family yet? _

_KS_

He put down the letter and put his head in his hands. No, he hadn't alerted her family yet. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, we caught your sister, who's been on a murder and torture spree for the past ten years(putting Bellatrix Lestrange to complete and utter shame, for the record.) while living it up in Malfoy Manor, married to the Head Death Eater and by the way, she doesn't LOOK like she's been Imperioused.'? That would go over well, he was sure. About as well as the fabled lead balloon. This was a lose-lose situation if ever there was one. The only solution he could see was to keep it short. He pulled out his quill and began to write.

_Ron,_

_We brought Her in tonight. Shacklebolt will be here tomorrow to begin her questioning. After he's done, we'll inform you on any visitation rights you may have. _

_It may be a while before we have a full report, but the moment we have one, I'll get a copy to you._

_Harry_

After he sent one of the prison owls on her way, he leaned back in the chair and chewed on his quill. _"Damn, Ron, I wish you didn't have to see what I've seen tonight. I wish you could be still ignorant about what your sister has become. Hell, I wish __**I**__ could still be ignorant about what Ginny Weasley has become."_

He packed up his things slowly. He felt like he'd aged a decade in the space of a few hours. He left the office and walked back down the corridor. When he got to her cell, he told the guards he was leaving for the night, but he'd be back first thing in the morning and they were to owl him immediately if something happened.

Then he walked out the front gate, took the ferry to the landing, turned on the spot and Apparated back to his apartment.

When he got there, he changed into a pair of pajamas, poured a glass of Fire Whisky, and sat in an armchair before the fire. He turned the glass slowly, watching the way the fire reflected off the amber liquid. Without warning, his fire turned green and a head appeared before him.

"Hey, Harry." It was Ron, looking tense and drawn.

"Hey, Ron. I take it you got my owl. Have you said anything to your family yet?"

"Yeah, I got it. No, I haven't said anything. I wanted to check with you first, to see how bad it was."

"Ron, you know I can't give you specifics about an ongoing investigation. I wish I could, but if I bend the rules for you, I'll have family members camped out on my doorstep every time their precious Johnny gets himself arrested."

Ron looked blank for a moment. "Who's Precious Johnny? Some kind of gang member?"

Harry smiled for a minute, still amused after all these years by Ron's lack of knowledge about the Muggle world. "No, Ron. It's a Muggle expression. Never mind. Anyway, I can't give you what I don't have, even if I legally could share information with you. You know that. Shacklebolt is questioning her tomorrow and how long that takes is up to her. Once he's satisfied, then we should be able to release a preliminary report to her family. Then, if it's warranted, she goes to trial. After that, it's in the hands of Wizengemot."

"Could she get the Kiss?" Ron looked even greener than he normally did through the Floo at the thought of that.

"If she's found guilty on the charges we have, then it's not a question of 'could', it's a question of 'when'. Damnit Ron, she almost killed Charlie five years ago!" Harry nearly shouted the last sentence.

"But how do we know she was in her right mind, Harry? How do we know she wasn't under an Imperious? She must have been, that's the only excuse, Harry" His voice broke at this and tears streamed down his face. He looked seventeen again and at the same time infinitely older. Harry's heart broke at the sight and he wished like hell he could offer Ron some kind of comfort, but he couldn't.

"I don't know, Ron. We haven't had a chance to question her yet and until we can do that, we don't know what was going on with her. That's really all I can tell you right now. But to be honest, Ron, it doesn't look good. That's all I can say. Please, don't ask me more."

Ron's face crumbled further and he nodded solemnly. "I know, Harry and I understand. It's just so hard to believe that your own sister could turn against you like that."

"I understand, Ron, trust me. I wish it hadn't come to this. Anyway, I need to go to bed. Tomorrow comes early and it's going to be a busy day that I'm not looking forward to. As soon as I have a report, I'll let you know. I promise. Go get some sleep and figure out a way to tell your parents. They need to know."

"Yeah, sure thing, mate. Thanks for letting me know, Harry. I know this is as hard for you as it is for us."

With that, Ron disappeared and left Harry alone with his dark thoughts. After a time, he drained the last of his glass and trudged towards his bed. Tomorrow would come far too quickly and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, he was asleep and his dreams were filled with images of Death Eaters with flowing red hair.

The Following Morning

Harry arrived at Azkaban before sunrise. He knew his eyes were bloodshot and his hair more unruly than usual. He dropped his things in the office and walked down the long corridor towards Ginny's cell. The two guards were alert and obviously expecting him.

"Good morning, sir." the one on the right said. "Rough night?"

"You could say that, Longstrider. How has Lady Malfoy fared the night? Was she quiet? Did she give you any trouble?"

"No, sir. Not a peep from her all night."

"Good. Is her breakfast on the way? She'll need some food inside her before we get down to business. Wouldn't look good if the Lady Malfoy fainted from hunger during her interrogation, now would it?" Harry tried to keep his tone, if not exactly light, more professional. He couldn't have the guards seeing how this affected him, even though all of them must surely know of his history with her.

"Breakfast is served at 6am, sir. In about 30 minutes." the one on the left replied.

"Right. I'll be in the office. Please let me know when she's finished and had a chance to refresh herself."

"Yes, sir!" Both guards responded at once.

Harry walked back to the office to get his documents in order and wait for Shacklebolt. He hoped he wouldn't be waiting long. He just wanted to get this over with. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

About an hour later, a knock came at the office door. It was Thomas.

"Sir, Lady Malfoy is finished with her breakfast. And appreciative she ain't. I think the kindest word she used was 'swill'. 'Bout set poor Bert to crying, it did. Anyway, she's done with it. Just wanted to let you know, sir."

"Thank you, Thomas. Head Auror Shacklebolt isn't here yet, but when he arrives, can you move Lady Malfoy to Interrogation Room One? Make sure you use at least four guards and secure her firmly to the chair. And…leave two guards in the room until we get there, please?"

"Will do, sir. But it's hard to think of a little slip of a girl being that dangerous, sir. If you don't mind me sayin'."

"That 'little slip of a girl', Thomas, has more charges against her than the Lestranges and the Carrows combined. Don't underestimate her, please. I'd rather not have to inform your dear mother that you died of a terminal case of the underestimations, if you don't mind.", Harry said with a wry grin. He liked Thomas. He was a good guard. He cared about both security and his prisoners. Harry would hate to lose him to that angelic face covering a black heart down the corridor.

Thomas turned a little pale at Harry's words. "You don't say, sir. Well, I never… Right, sir, I'll put two of the strongest boys we have on her. "

"Very good, Thomas. And Thomas?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you."

"Yes, sir." With that, Thomas left the room, leaving Harry alone with more bitter thoughts.

_Flashback_

_A little over a year after the final battle, things were starting to settle down. Shops were reopening in Diagon Alley and people were starting to feel safe on the streets again. _

_Harry had taken a day off from his Auror training to pick up some new robes from Madame Malkins. _

_As he walked down the street, he saw a familiar flash of red in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He looked closer to see that it was Ginny. But who was she sitting with? Surely that wasn't…Malfoy?_

_He strode over and said, "Uhm, Ginny?"_

_She looked up at the sound of her name and when she saw it was Harry, her features hardened momentarily before she smiled (_rather coldly now that he thought about it)_and greeted him._

"_Hello Harry. A day off?"_

"_Yeah. I needed some new robes. I haven't seen you around the Burrow the past few times I've been there. New job keeping you busy?" _

"_Something like that. And you? Are you enjoying your hero training?" At this Draco smirked and Harry itched to curse that damned trademark smirk off Draco's noble face._

"_Uhm, yeah, it's really difficult, but I'm enjoying it. Long hours, though and few days off. Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"_

"_Sure, Harry. Draco, I won't be but a moment." _

_She got up and walked with him to a side alley close by. "What can I do for you, Harry?"_

"_Ginny, are you sure it's safe to be with…him? I mean, he was a Death Eater."_

"_Harry, last time I checked you weren't my father, my boyfriend, or my husband and believe it or not, I'm fully capable of a.) taking care of myself and b.) deciding with whom I will associate with. Do you honestly think he would try anything in so open a location? Stop with the paranoia, Harry, the war is OVER. We're not in school, so there goes House rivalries as well. Grow up, Harry." With that, she walked away._

_He was taken aback not only by her words but by her cold tone, as well. What happened to the Ginny he had known? _

_End Flashback_

Harry shook himself and looked at the clock. Seven am. He wondered where Shacklebolt was. He thought more about the time he had seen her in Diagon Alley with Malfoy. At the time, he had excused her behavior; put it down to the aftermath of the War. Everyone had changed in some way. Everyone had lost something or someone and everyone had dealt with those losses in their own way.

He had been a fool. He had thought she was still grieving. Hell, everyone was grieving. But looking back, he knew he had been wrong. Sure, she was grieving, but she had been…transforming. Evolving into that creature that now occupied the cell down the hall. It wasn't long after that meeting that she'd disappeared for over two years. And a year after that meeting, the Death Eater attacks had started up again.

He was anxious now to start her interrogation. He wanted some answers to these new questions. And by Merlin, he'd get them, too. Answers were the least she could give to him after what she'd done. Damnit, what was keeping Shacklebolt?

As if his thoughts were a summons, Kingsley Shacklebolt swept into the tiny office.

"Good morning, Harry. Been here long?" His deep voice boomed in the cramped space and Harry could have sworn the little window rattled.

"Not too long, sir. Just making sure our paperwork is in order."

"Good, good. How is Lady Malfoy?"

"I haven't seen her this morning, sir, but last night, she was combative. Sir, it doesn't look good. I'm not seeing any sign of Imperious or other coercion." The last words came out in a rush, something unusual for such an experienced Auror as Harry Potter.

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're ok with this, Potter? I know your history with the Weasely family and if this will be too much, I can call in Wilkins. He's got the seniority and some distance."

"No sir, I can handle it. I won't lie and say it doesn't affect me, but I need to be here, sir. I need to know why this happened."

"Very good, Potter, but if I think you're getting too involved with this, I will pull you off this case without a second thought. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. "

The Head Auror eyed him speculatively and then nodded. "Ok, Potter , let's get this show on the road. I'm sure Arthur and Molly Weasley are as anxious for answers as you are. I've already had three owls from Molly this morning. I'd rather not receive one of her infamous Howlers, if you don't mind."

Harry grinned at the memories of Mrs. Weasley's Howlers. Those were something to avoid if at all possible.

He gathered up the files, parchments and a few spare quills. Then Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt headed down the corridor to interrogate one of the most infamous Death Eaters in recent history.

**A/N: I won't normally update this often, but this wouldn't leave me alone. **

**I'm still not sure how much of DH I will disregard, but it's a safe bet the epilogue is dead to me. ;) **

**Reviews would be lovely. Flames need not apply. Thanks!**

**I also apologize for any errors. If you see an error, please let me know and I'll fix it. **


	3. Putting the Puzzle Together

Chapter 3 – Putting the Puzzle Together...

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the interrogation room with his usual dignity. His experienced gaze quickly took in the prisoner and the hauteur of her demeanor. _"Well, isn't she just as cool as a cucumber? Potter was right, this doesn't look good. Never thought I'd see a Weasely sitting here on the wrong side of the table, that's for sure."_ He composed his thoughts and sat down next to Harry, arranging his files to hide his sudden discomfort. He wasn't sure what he expected, but this wasn't it.

"Good morning, Lady Malfoy. I trust you've been treated well?"

Ginevra Malfoy gave an undignified snort and rolled her eyes. "Oh my, let me see. I was manhandled by six brutes, shoved into a broom closet of a cell, the mattress is lumpy, I'm being kind, you realise, and shall we discuss the gastronomical disaster that is your kitchen here? I wouldn't serve that slop to my house elves for punish…"

"**ENOUGH**!", the Head Auror bellowed, "You are here on very serious charges, Mrs. Malfoy. This is not some spa on the coast of Italy. May I remind you that you are under arrest for a very lengthy list of heinous crimes?" He had to give the chit credit, her start at his suddenly raised voice was barely noticeable and she composed herself instantly. _"Not good at all. It's obvious she's not afraid. What in the hell has happened to her? And just how in the name of Merlin is she managing to stare __**down**__ her nose at me?" _Harry just sat there, a slightly stunned look on his face. This was not the Ginny Weasely he remembered from Hogwarts.

She tilted her head and looked at him with one raised eyebrow. "Well, you've got one thing right, my dear Kingsley, this isn't a spa on any coast I'd be seen at. And, darling, it's **Lady** Malfoy, if you please." She looked around her; nose slightly wrinkled and said, "Gentlemen, shall we begin? What shall I do first? Plead for my life? Swear that I was under the Imperious Curse the whole time? Promise that if you let me go, I won't ever, ever, ever do that again, and I'll even do community service, pinky swear? Ask you to please oh please take into account my difficult childhood, I grew up so poor and the idea of that much wealth just blinded me to what was right and what was wrong?"

Harry could feel the man next to him almost quivering with barely suppressed rage. He couldn't blame Kingsley; he was finding it hard to believe the tone of Ginny's voice. Not even Lucius Malfoy had dared to take that sort of tone with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The tall dark man drew himself up, inhaled slowly through his nose, and let it out again. He glanced down at the paperwork in front of him and back up at the petite woman sitting on the opposite side of the table from him.

"Could you please state your name for the record?"

At his flat and business-like tone, her demeanor also changed. The fire melted away and the sneering, caustic woman faded and in her place was a cold and icy queen. Ginny was gone, replaced by Lady Malfoy.

"Lady Ginevra Molly Malfoy née Weasley" Her tone was even and steady, but devoid of emotion.

"Date of birth?"

"August 11th, 1981"

"Place of birth?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England"

"Your current address?"

"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England"

"Marital status?"

At this question, Harry noticed Ginny flinch slightly. It was subtle, but it was there. "Widowed."

"Name of your spouse and date and place of marriage?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. We were married on June 23rd, 2001 in a private ceremony at Malfoy Manor."

"Lady Malfoy, were you made aware of your rights under Magical Law at the time of your arrest? Including your right to refuse to answer any and all questions put to you in this and subsequent interviews?"

"Now that you mention it, I do believe that was mentioned somewhere but I'm not sure if it was before or after the application of brute force, including a knee in my back." Harry could see the fire returning back to Ginny's eyes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fixed the woman before him with a stern look. She returned it with a hard look of her own. Harry was amazed at her audacity. This petite woman was standing up to a gaze that had reduced larger men to guilty silences and shuffling feet. _"Well,"_ he thought, _"you can take the girl out of Gyrffindor, but you can't take all of the Gryffindor out of the girl."_

"Very well, Lady Malfoy, now that we have established your identity, let us move on to more serious matters."

She looked faintly annoyed and said, "Is it possible to get a decent cup of tea in this place? I'm quite parched."

Shacklebolt nodded to Harry, who rose and went to the door. He opened it and spoke to one of the guards standing outside. "Smythe, can you please bring the prisoner – ah, make that all three of us, some tea please?"

Smythe gave a quick nod, went off in the direction of the kitchens, and Harry returned to his chair and sat down.

The three people sat in a stony silence until Smythe came in with a tea tray, holding three cups of tea, a small milk pitcher and a sugar bowl. "How do you take your tea, Lady Malfoy?", Shacklebolt asked.

"Milk and two sugars, please.", she replied. Harry fixed the cup while the other man loosened the chains holding Lady Malfoy's arms to her chair just enough for her to drink her tea.

"Now, Lady Malfoy, are you now or have you ever been a member of the terrorist organization know as the 'Death Eaters'?"

**A/N Sorry it took me so long, this was hard to write. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**


	4. One Piece at a Time

Chapter Four – One Piece at a Time

Ginevra raised an exquisite eyebrow and let out a throaty, husky laugh. "You really want to make this watertight, don't you, Kingsley? Very well, yes, I have been and am currently a Death Eater, or as we prefer, the Knights of Walpurgis. It's much more…refined, don't you think?"

Harry gasped audibly, her admission knifing through him. "Sir, can I have a word with you in private before this continues?" Shacklebolt looked at him curiously, but slowly nodded his head. The Head Auror waved his wand to tighten the chains and stood up.

"Lady Malfoy, we will be right back." He turned and walked out of the door with Harry following. Once they were in the hall, he cast a Muffliato charm and looked at the young man standing before him. "Well, Mr. Potter? I'm sure you have a good reason for interrupting this interrogation before it actually got off the ground?"

Harry had the good grace to look abashed and actually scuffed the floor with his toe. "Sir, shouldn't we be testing her for the Imperius curse first? Before we start looking for a confession, I mean?"

The large dark man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Harry," he said almost gently, "Are you sure you're not too close to this? Look, I know your history with the Weasley family and with Ginerva, too. If you're going to have issues, I will replace you." The last sentence came out hard and cold. Harry blinked and looked a little flustered.

"Kingsley, I've known her since she was ten years old, or I thought I knew her. She wasn't raised with this 'Blood Purity' bullshit, none of the Weasleys were. She loved her family and friends more than anything in the world and look at what Voldemort did to them. Her father, Bill, George…" His voice trailed off. "It **must** be an Imperius, sir; I can't believe she'd…"

"You can't believe she'd willingly kill for an ideal that you find abhorrent, Potter? You find it difficult to comprehend that the sweet young lady who bravely waved you off to find the things you needed to destroy Voldemort would turn around and embrace the very beliefs that made his rise possible? And even better become not only the wife of one of your greatest rivals but his able helpmeet in every possible way? Outstripping even the cruelty of her aunt by marriage?" Shacklebolt's voice was angry and cold, ruthlessly interrupting Harry's weak protestations of Ginny's innocence. "I know you want her to be innocent, Potter, everyone who knows the Weasley family does. We all remember her as a young girl, filled with light and goodness, but from what I've seen over the past decade, that young lady is dead and gone and in her place is a cold, calculating murderess dedicated to one thing. Pureblood rule. Those are the facts, my boy, and it's high time you face them. Besides, you are forgetting one very important thing. Any hex that affects free will or any type of disillusionment charm would have been broken the moment she stepped through the front door of this facility. Therefore, I suggest that you abandon this foolish notion of yours and either get with the program or I will replace you. I do not need to test her for an Imperious. If she **had** been under one for the past decade, don't you think her reactions would be quite different from those she has exhibited to date? Well?"

Harry slumped against the wall, head bowed. "You're right, sir. I guess I chose to let my feelings interfere with the facts." He raised his head, emerald eyes glittering with tears and rage. "I'm sorry, sir, if you feel it necessary to replace me, I will understand. However, I feel that I owe it to her family to be present and to find out what happened to Ginny Weasley that turned her into Lady Ginevra Malfoy."

Shacklebolt nodded his head and said, "As long as you can keep your emotions out of this, son, you stay, but the minute you let them get out of hand, you're off this case. Am I perfectly clear? Good, now, let's go back inside and get those answers." He dismissed the Muffliato charm with a wave of his wand and both men reentered the interrogation room.

The petite redhead sat in the chair, her arms chained, in a gray prison robe, still looking as calm and collected as if she sat at the head of her own dining room table entertaining the crème de la crème of the wizarding world. She tilted her head and a smirk twisted her face. "Got all of those pesky doubts out of your system now, Potter? Did you have yourself a good little cry on dear Kingsley's shoulder about it? Blah blah blah, something about innocence lost?"

The two Aurors sat down and adjusted their robes. "Lady Malfoy", Shacklebolt began, "Let's get back to the business at hand, shall we? I'm sure it can't be very comfortable sitting there like that. Now, you've admitted to being a Death Eater, am I correct?"

"Of course you are, dear Kingsley." She all but cooed.

"And when and from whom did you receive your Dark Mark?"

"Immediately following my wedding to Draco…" Here, her voice trailed off wistfully.

"Would you care to elaborate on how you received it and from whom, Lady Malfoy?"

"Of course." she said simply and she began.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. Milord, you may kiss your bride." Draco's lips captured hers and she finally felt the wild magic that came with a true pureblood marriage. Her entire body tingled and for a moment, the world fell away. _

"_Draco, please, save something for later tonight. Besides, this day is not yet done. Thank you, Mr. Switchhill, for your ability to be here on such short notice. You will be well rewarded." This last was directed at the man standing before the couple. He nodded his head and quickly left the drawing room. Lucius Malfoy turned back to the newlyweds and he surveyed them with a critical eye. "Ginevra, Narcissa will take you to your old room to prepare for what comes next."_

"_Of course, Lord Malfoy."_

"_Ginevra, please, call me Father or at least Lucius. We are now family and within the walls of Malfoy Manor, there are no titles." She nodded quickly and made to step away from her husband and follow her new mother-in-law._

_Draco held her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't be so nervous, little flame. You've waited long enough for this and after tonight, you will finally understand what it truly means to be a Malfoy." He kissed her lips softly. "You are so beautiful, my darling, and I'm so proud of you. I love you, Ginevra." He squeezed her hand gently._

_She looked up into the mercury pools of his eyes and for a moment thought her heart would burst. "I love you, too, Draco. You have made me the happiest woman in the world." She squeezed back and turned to follow the regal blonde waiting for her at the drawing room door. _

_The women walked up the grand staircase and down a long corridor to what had been Ginevra's rooms. Once there, the elder woman clapped her hands briskly and a house elf appeared with a low bow, her ears brushing the floor. _

"_Topsy, will you arrange for a bath, a light lunch for us both and see that the appropriate ceremonial robes are laid out for Mrs. Malfoy? I will also need mine laid out in my chambers as well."_

"_Certainly, Lady Malfoy. If Topsy may, ma'am, Topsy is very happy that Miss Ginevra is now a Malfoy."_

"_Of course you are, Topsy. We all are. Now, hurry, we do not have time to waste. There are important things to accomplish before this evening. "_

_The wizened creature bowed low again and disappeared with a loud pop. _

_Narcissa turned to the young woman standing by a chair in the sitting area. "Ginevra, please go bathe. Once you are done, we have lunch and I will explain what will happen next." The red head blanched a little at the older woman's words, but nodded her head and made to go to the attached bathroom. _

"_Ginevra," Narcissa said softly, "please don't be afraid. A few moments of pain and afterwards, the world will be yours." She paused and then went on. "I admit I was not pleased when Draco first brought you here. I was unable to see past your familial name and your hair colour but my dear, you have proved my prejudices wrong at every turn. You are a perfect match for my son. Welcome to the family, darling."_

_Ginevra felt tears well up in her eyes and she whispered a thank you before hurrying off to bathe. _

_After a luxurious bath, Ginevra wrapped her hair in a towel and put on her bath robe. She went back into the sitting area, where Narcissa was waiting with trays of food laid out neatly on the small table in front of her. _

_Narcissa gestured for her to sit and when she had seated herself and both women had begun to eat, the older woman spoke._

"_Now, in an hour, the final stage of your initiation will take place. After you're dressed, we will proceed to the Malfoy sacred grove where you will swear your allegiance to the Cause. Then you will receive the Dark Mark and take your place in Pureblood Society, as befitting the wife of a Malfoy."_

_She paused and eyed her plate thoughtfully. "Being a Malfoy is not easy, Ginevra, but you have had some taste of that. I know that you were raised in…a less than optimal environment, but your ability to adapt to our world has been impressive. I have no doubts that you will be able to handle yourself with grace no matter the situation." The redhead blushed and started to protest but her mother-in-law raised a hand and continued. "After the ceremony, I want you to come back and rest. Tonight will be a very long and a very important night for you. I'm fairly sure that my son will have other ideas on how to spend this time, but I highly recommend you take the opportunity to rest." Narcissa's eyes sparkled as she watched the younger woman blush an even brighter shade of red than before. "I know, darling, but the ceremony will take a lot out of you and it's imperative that you shine tonight. Great Circe, look at the time! We have to get you ready."_

_She clapped her hands and once again Topsy appeared before them. "Topsy, dress Mrs. Malfoy and make sure she is presentable for the ceremony. Ginevra, I will meet you at the stairs in 30 minutes. Do not fret, child. I'll be right at your side and so will your husband. You have nothing to worry about." She exited the room and Ginevra was left alone with her own thoughts. _

_She got up and walked into her dressing room where the diminutive little servant was waiting. She sat down at her dressing table, smiling softly to herself. Today was the last time she'd use these rooms. Tonight, she'd sleep in her marriage bed. With her husband. The house elf kept up a constant stream of chatter as she brushed out Ginevra's hair and applied the lightest touch of make up to her lovely face. When she was finished, and her charge was clothed in the simple but elegant black robe, Topsy hopped off the stool she had been standing on and bowed low. "All is finished, Mrs. Malfoy. Lady is waiting for you now."_

"_Perfect as usual, Topsy, thank you. Will you make sure that my gown is ready for tonight?"_

"_But of course, ma'am. Once again, welcome to the family Malfoy, ma'am"_

_Ginevra nodded and walked out of the suite to go and meet Narcissa. The older woman was waiting serenely at the bottom of the stairs and she smiled warmly when she saw her daughter-in-law descending the grand staircase. _

"_Exactly on time and lovely as usual, my dear. Shall we go? The others are waiting in the grove."_

_Together, they walked out of the French doors that overlooked the extensive gardens. As they strolled along the well manicured paths that lead to the Malfoy ancestral grove, Narcissa took advantage of the opportunity to further explain the upcoming ceremony. _

"_When we enter the grove, you must not speak until directly addressed. As our leader, Lucius will be leading the ceremony, but your position as his son's wife will not make it easier for you. Oh, don't worry, my dear, there will be no further tests." The older woman hurried to explain as she noticed the younger's face turning pale. "You have more than proved yourself. However, the giving of the Dark Mark is painful, both for the recipient and the sponsors."_

"_S-sponors?" Ginevra's voice was only slightly tremulous. _

"_Silly me, I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I?" Narcissa's voice held but a hint of self-reproach. "Back to the ceremony. When we reach the entrance of the grove, we will wait until you are summoned. When they summon us, you need to remove your robe…"_

"_Excuse me?" The redhead's voice was calm and low._

"_Yes, Ginevra, you will undergo this ceremony naked, between a male sponsor and a female sponsor. You are being reborn into a new plane of existence and as such, must enter into your new state of being unclothed and in the presence of the man and woman that have given you the most guidance towards this new life as well as the leadership of the Knights of Walpurgis. Your sponsors will be me and your husband. _

_Lucius will ask who your sponsors are. Then Draco and I will give answer. Lucius will then ask who seeks admittance. When he asks you this, you will say that you, Ginevra Molly Malfoy, does. He will then question your motives for joining. After the questions are done, there will be an opportunity for the members of the Council to put forth any objections. Once again, you are to remain silent unless you are directly addressed. Draco and I will handle any other situations. Now is not the time for your famed spirit, my dear. "_

_Ginvera nodded her head once in acceptance and the older woman gave a slight smile. She knew how difficult it had been over the years for her young protégé, reining in the famous (infamous?) Weasley temper. _

_The blonde woman continued, "After any objections have been dealt with, Lucius will perform the Vow and the charm to give you the Mark. Then your sponsors will dress you and the Council will recognize you as a full member individually. You will offer your gratitude to each Council member as they recognize you. Nothing elaborate, mind you, just a simple 'Thank you' will suffice. That will conclude the ceremony. Just follow our lead and all should be well. Do you have any questions?"_

"_No, Narcissa, as usual, your explanations are clear and concise." Her voice was clear and, Narcissa was pleased to note, steady. This young woman never failed to impress her. Even with the knowledge that there would be pain involved, there was no hesitation in her. Draco had indeed done very well._

_A few moments of walking in contemplative silence and they reached the entrance to the Malfoy Ancestral Grove. Narcissa helped Ginevra disrobe and Ginevra was thankful that it was June and not January. When the robe was neatly folded, shrunken, and placed in a pouch at Narcissa's waist, the older woman knocked three times at the door then stood back and waited patiently. _

_The door opened and a man stood there, the hood of his black robe covering his face. His voice was flat and emotionless when he spoke. "Is there one who seeks entrance to this Sacred Grove?"_

"_There is." came Narcissa's reply._

"_For what purpose does this one seek entrance?"_

"_To put herself forth for admittance to the Knights of Walpurgis."_

"_Is her blood pure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_In the name of the High Council, I bid you both to enter the Sacred Grove."_

_The two women stepped through the door and as she passed under the arched stone doorway with the Malfoy crest carved at the apex of the arch, Ginevra felt a tingle start at the top of her head and pass entirely through her body. She looked questioningly at Narcissa and the older woman whispered "Blood status charm." _

_They passed the ring of trees and emerged into a small sunlit field with a large stone altar in the center. Lucius Malfoy stood before the altar flanked by what Ginevra assumed was the Council. Draco stood with his back to them, facing Lucius, the sun turning his blonde hair to platinum. Narcissa led Ginevra up to Draco's side and dropped a graceful curtsy to Lucius. He acknowledged the three people standing before him and began to speak._

"_Who has brought this woman before us seeking entrance in to the honorable Knights of Walpurgis?"_

_Draco took one step forward and said, "I have, my Lord, her husband." Ginevra shivered slightly at his words._

_Narcissa then took one step forward and said, "I have, my Lord, her mentor and tutor." _

_Lucius then looked directly at Ginevra. "Come forward, child."_

_Ginevra walked one step forward and both Draco and Narcissa put a hand in the small of her back to propel her one step further. Lucius looked down at her and she thought she saw a hint of a smile._

"_Who comes before the Council of the Knights of Walpurgis seeking admittance to our noble Cause?"_

"_I do, my Lord, Ginevra Molly Malfoy."_

"_Why do you wish to join us, Ginevra Molly Malfoy?"_

"_To further the cause of Blood Purity in the Magical World and to preserve our most ancient and noble cultural traditions."_

_Lucius nodded very slightly and said, "Members of the Council, before us stands Ginevra Molly Malfoy, who desires to join our Cause. Are there any members present who can show just cause so as to deny her application?" _

_There was a brief pause before the member of Council answered as one, "No, my Lord."_

_Lucius spoke again, "Ginevra Molly Malfoy, as there are no objections to your application, I hereby grant you full membership into the Knights of Walpurgis with all of the responsibilities and privileges attached. Give me your hand please. Narcissa?"_

_Ginevra held her hand out and Lucius took it in his. Narcissa walked around until she stood to the right of both people. She took out her wand, touched the tip to the joined hands and Lucius spoke. _

"_Ginevra Molly Malfoy, will you swear undying loyalty to the Knights of Walpurgis?"_

"_I will." she said as the first flame wrapped around their joined hands._

"_Will you swear to never betray our Cause or your fellow members?"_

"_I will." The second flame snaked a fiery path around both hands. _

"_Will you strive until your final breath to preserve the ideals of Blood Purity and fight to keep our world free of half-breed and Muggle-borns?"_

"_I will." Ginvera said as the final flame joined the two previous flames, forming a golden chain around their two hands._

_Narcissa gave their hands a final tap and the golden chain sank into the skin of the two participants._

"_The Vow is made." proclaimed Lucius to the onlookers. "Are you ready to receive your Mark, Ginerva?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Kneel before me, Ginerva. Draco, Narcissa, take your places, please." Her two sponsors stood behind her as she knelt and placed their hands on her shoulders. _

"_Your left arm, if you will, Ginevra."_

_She held out her left arm and was pleased to note that it was steady, despite the full-blown dragons in her stomach. _

_Lucuis took her arm and touched the tip of his wand to her forearm. Afterwards, she could never recall the exact words he spoke, but as he spoke them, she felt her forearm begin to heat up. The heat turned to pain and it began to wend its way up her and spread throughout her body. As she struggled not to scream, she vaguely heard twin gasps from Draco and Narcissa. She could feel her body start to shake and just before she was sure she was going to collapse, the pain was gone. Sweat was rolling down her face and body and her muscles ached. Narcissa draped her robe gently over her shoulder and helped her stand._

_Lucius looked pleased and said, "Council, I present our newest member, Ginevra Malfoy." There was a quiet round of applause and murmured words of welcome and congratulations. "Narcissa, please take Ginevra to her room to refresh herself and rest. Draco, will you meet me in the study?"_

_Two blonde heads nodded and Narcissa led Ginevra out of the grove. _

Lady Malfoy stopped talking and sat back in her chair, eyes bright, though if it was from joy or grief, Harry wasn't sure.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat for a moment in silence while the Quick Quotes Quill finished its work. When it was done, he looked thoughtfully at the woman before him. "Thank you for your cooperation, Lady Malfoy." He took out his pocket watch and checked the time. "It is almost noon. I will have the guards return you to your cell for lunch. After you've eaten, we'll continue."

Harry got up and went to the door to summon the guards. When they came in, he released Ginevra from her restraints and she walked regally out the door.

When she was gone, Harry looked at the Head Auror. "Kingsley…" He stopped for a second and then changed his mind on what he was going to say. "Do you have any idea when she'll be allowed visitors? I'm sure the Weaselys would like to know."

"Not until we're further along in the interrogation. I'm not sure it would be a good idea in any case."

Harry nodded. "I just wanted to be able to tell Ron something when he asks. They are all worried and hungry for information."

"I'm sure they are. I know I would be if I were in their shoes. Harry, let's go get something to eat and take our minds off this business for an hour or so." He gathered up the papers on the table and the two men walked out into the corridor and headed towards the prison's small cafeteria.

In her cell, Ginevra Malfoy sat at the rough table, playing aimlessly with the food on the plate before her. Thinking about that day had dredged up so many memories. Memories she wasn't sure she was ready to face.

**A/N: Whew, what a chapter! This story will be mainly told in flashbacks and they may not all be in chronological order. As usual, reviews are loved, flames are ignored, and I hope you enjoy!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**You hate me, right? I didn't abandon this story, I promise. Life got in the way. **

**I'm also about to rewrite a bit of this as it wasn't flowing like it should. So, the old chapters will be coming down soon and the new ones will go up as soon as I have them re-written and Ch.5 finished. **

**Thanks for understanding and for your patience. **

**3**

**Lowskiesgirl**


End file.
